"Rocket Man" by Elton John
"Rocket Man" (officially titled "Rocket Man (I Think It's Going to Be a Long, Long Time)") is a song composed by Elton John and Bernie Taupin and originally performed by Elton John. The song first appeared on Elton John's 1972 album Honky Château and became a hit single, rising to No. 2 in the UK Singles Chart and No. 6 in the US Billboard Hot 100. Lyrics 1 She packed my bags last night, pre-flight Zero hour: 9:00 a.m And I'm gonna be high as a kite by then I miss the Earth so much, I miss my wife It's lonely out in space On such a timeless flight Chorus And I think it's gonna be a long, long time 'Til touchdown brings me 'round again to find I'm not the man they think I am at home Oh no, no, no I'm a rocket man Rocket man, burning out his fuse up here alone And I think it's gonna be a long, long time 'Til touchdown brings me 'round again to find I'm not the man they think I am at home Oh no, no, no I'm a rocket man Rocket man, burning out his fuse up here alone 2 Mars ain't the kind of place to raise your kids In fact, it's cold as hell And there's no one there to raise them if you did And all this science I don't understand It's just my job five days a week A rocket man A rocket man Chorus And I think it's gonna be a long, long time 'Til touchdown brings me 'round again to find I'm not the man they think I am at home Oh no, no, no I'm a rocket man Rocket man, burning out his fuse up here alone And I think it's gonna be a long, long time 'Til touchdown brings me 'round again to find I'm not the man they think I am at home Oh no, no, no I'm a rocket man Rocket man, burning out his fuse up here alone Outro And I think it's gonna be a long, long time And I think it's gonna be a long, long time And I think it's gonna be a long, long time And I think it's gonna be a long, long time And I think it's gonna be a long, long time And I think it's gonna be a long, long time And I think it's gonna be a long, long time And I think it's gonna be a long, long time And I think it's gonna be a long, long time Why It Rocks # This song can be interpreted as a symbol of how rock stars are isolated from their friends, family and from the real world by those with power in the music industry. # The lyrics are very powerful and meaningful # The chorus is the most excellent part of the song # The music video is extremely well-made. # Kate Bush and David Fonseca made amazing covers of this song. # Taron Egerton made an absolutely AMAZING cover of this song in 2019 biographical film Rocketman. The Only Bad Quality # William Shatner did a horrible cover of this song Video Category:1970s Category:Elton John Songs Category:Soft rock Category:Greatest Moments in Music History Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Songs with Clever Wordplay